EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES: El Secreto del Viento
by Arleqiin
Summary: pobre criatura ella no merecía acabar de esa forma, jack no podia evitar que se le escaparan lagrimas de coraje, nunca había tenido esa sensación de desprecio tan fuerte hacia alguien y con con un enojo que jamás había sentido antes dijo – no todas las historias que cuentan sobre mi son buenas, me has hecho enojar y yo te voy a congelar-
1. capitulo 1: prologo

los personajes de El origen de los guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks bla bla bla es la primera vez que escribo algo estem disculpen los errores no se utilizar esto ._. amm cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia ... este es no se como el prologo o introducción de la historia que tengo en mente si les gusta díganme por favor para continuar :D (YAY!). ADVERTENCIA ADVERTENCIOSA: no se que cosa extraña o enferma se me pueda ocurrir al continuar esto, no se se me puede ocurrir de todo ._. bueno ojala les guste :D. amm despues si continuo sabran por que le puse asi a la historia

* * *

**EL SECRETO DEL VIENTO**

Habían pasado cien años desde que Jack Frost despertó, a lo largo de ese tiempo había jugado con muchos niños y los observaba crecer pero esa noche jack miraba a una niña en especial estaba seguro que era que misma niña que cuando nevaba se alejaba de los demás niños para jugar sola en su mundo siempre llevaba moretones y golpes en su cara cuando otro niño se acercaba a preguntarle con curiosidad ella siempre respondía – me eh caído- con una sonrisa en la cara pero jack savia que eso era una gran mentira, hace cuanto no veía a la pequeña, unos 4 años más o menos pensó pero ya no era más una pequeña niña, la joven que ahora se encontraba tendida a sus pies sobre la nieve tendría unos 16 años, ella se estaba congelando lagrimas cubrían sus ojos, sangre escurría por su frente y manchaba su largo cabello castaño ella acababa de escapar del infierno de su casa donde su padre la golpeaba, jack se puso de rodillas para observar más de cerca los ojos de aquella chica el savia que no lo podía ver pero la quería ayudar

- jack frost- dijo la joven – se que tal vez eres solo una leyenda eh escuchado algunas historias sobre ti pero si existes por favor mátame- jack abrió los ojos y una mueca de tristeza se formo en su cara – quiero ser libre de una vez, ya no quiero seguir mas en este mundo- volvió a hablar la joven con una voz quebrada y un tono tan triste como el que nunca había pasado por los oídos de jack – está bien- murmuro jack mientras que una lagrima salía de sus ojos azules y se quedaba congelada a la mitad de su cara, ella entre cero los ojos -gracias- dijo mientras jack la tomo en sus brazos y mientras la abrazaba fue bajando la tempera tura corporal de la joven hasta que murió

- es como si me hubieras podido ver o escuchar- el dejo el cadáver debajo de un árbol, se puso de pie tomando rumbo a la casa de la chica, cuando llego a la puerta de aquella vieja casa con un enojo que jamás habia sentido antes dijo – no todas las historias que cuentan sobre mi son buenas, me has hecho enojar y yo te voy a congelar- levanto su bastón y lo estampo contra el suelo con toda su fuerza posible provocando una ventisca tan fuerte que rompió las ventanas , congelo la puerta hasta quebrarla y entro a la casa ,al otro día lo único que quedaba dentro era un pobre hombre congelado con la piel y labios azules por el frio, nadie puedo comprender como es que avía muerto congelado.


	2. capitulo 2: una extraña chica

Ya habían pasado 15 años desde que jack se había convertido en guardian. Era de noche, jack se encontraba caminando en el techo de una casa haciendo fibujos con la escarcha, le encantaba dejar sus pequeñas obra de arte en cada ventana que encontraba congelándolas

– viento!- llamo gritando , una ráfaga lo levanto en un instante y comenzó a volar por encima de toda la ciudad, jack observaba las luces maravillado sus ojos resplandecían y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentí las ráfagas de aire como una caricia que pasaba por todo su cuerpo se sentía como si el viento tuviera vida, a jack le encantaba ese sentimiento de libertad que le era provocado el levantarse por los aires podría disfrutar de esa mágica sensación por siempre pero se detuvo en un lago que justo antes de tocarlo se iba congelando, todo el lago se cubría de una delgada capa de hielo conforme jack avanzaba con su bastón en los hombros , se elevo hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol que le pareció comoda y se sentón en ella, las hojas de aquel árbol se sacudían energéticamente

jack había escuchado hablar del espíritu del viento que casi nunca se dejaba ver, no se savia si era hombre o mujer, su edad ni apariencia, tampoco era muy seguro que fuera real aun que norte le había asegurado a jack que si lo era.

- siempre pido tu ayuda pero nunca te eh podido ver- dijo jack al viento -Ja! Hablando con el aire- murmuro jack dejando salir una pequeña risa

En ese momento jack escucho un sonido, era un sonido agradable, dio un salto del árbol en el que estaba y con delicadeza calla de pie en el piso, puso el bastón sobre sus hombros, siguiendo aquel sonido avanzo lentamente entre los árboles, aquella extraña especie de música se combinaba con el sonido de las hojas y viento.

Jack siguió adelante hasta llegar a una cabaña que al parecer estaba abandonada, en el portal de la puerta de aquel viejo lugar se encontraba colgado un extraño adorno de bambú , eso era lo que creaba tan particular sonido, cada vez que el viento lo golpeaba salía una melodía de las pequeñas varas de bambú

-pero que curioso- jack sonreí, levanto la cabeza y observo todo el lugar –esto me parece familiar-

Trepo al techo de la casa y comenzó a dejar grandes helechos de escarcha formando preciosas figuras , algo interrumpió la el trabajo de jack, unas pisadas y otro sonido, no era aquel objeto colgado, aquello era una flauta, jack desvío su mirada al suelo, una chica la estaba tocando, el largo pelo ondulado de la joven se movía con el viento, un largo abrigo de piel la protegía del frio, ella abrió sus enormes ojos jade, su mirada estaba fija en jack, que extraño, pensó jack ella ya era demasiado grande como para verlo, había de tener no más de 17

-tú no me puedes ver o sí?- pregunto jack con una sonrisa irónica

La chica bajo la mirada, cerro los ojos y siguió tocando su flauta, jack comenzó a tararear imitando el sonido del instrumento, bajo del tejado y se camino hacia la muchacha y se coloco justo enfrente de ella

-no me puedes ver- pero estoy aquí –ja! Me divertiré un poco si logro quitarte de las manos eso-

Jack levanto su vasto lo sono contra el piso y un enorme vieno se produjo, eso devia ser lo suficiente mente fuerte hasta para quitarle el abrigo, pero lo único que provoco fue alborotarle el cabello y desacomodarle un poco la corona de flores rojas que ella llevaba.

-uhmm, ese te debería haber dejado más que helada- dijo jack recargado sus manos y mentón en el bastón

La chica, dejo de tocar el instrumento, abrió los ojos viendo fijamente a jack, dio media vuelta, comenzó a tocar de nuevo su flauta y comenzó a caminar entre la nieve hasta perderse

-ella, si podía verme- dijo jack con una expresión de confusión en el rostro

* * *

a qui esta la continuacion yaay me senti tan genial cundo supe que si leen esto *-* bueno den ideas, opiniones, comentarios, sobretodo ideas :B pronto subire el otro capitulo


	3. capitulo 3 : Dime Tu Nombre

-pero que dia tan caluroso- dijo jack irónicamente observando aquel parque lleno de nieve, con niños jugado en el

-hagamos que se congelen-

Jack dio un salto desde lo alto de un enorme árbol, y con rapidez asombrosa comenzó a deslizarse por el viento, entre los niños y los autos, iba helando todo a su paso, dejando enormes helechos de escarcha en el suelo y ventanas, un niño vio todo el espectáculo de jack, no puedo evitar reírse y decir:

- jack has que nieve como nunca, no quiero tener clases-

Las carcajadas salieron de la garganta de jack, levanto su bastón en el aire lo movió un poco y lo puso sobre sus hombros, la nieve comenzó a caer inmediata mente, un viento helado envolvió toda la ciudad, en poco menos de una hora ya se habían suspendido clases.

-GRACIAS JACK FROST!- gritaron los niños que salían corriendo de sus escuelas aventándose bolas de nieve y jugando sin parar

-DENADA!- respondió jack, viéndolos desde el techo de la escuela

Ya empezaba ah anochecer, y caminando por las frias calles pavimentadas jack esperaba ansioso a sandman, le encantaba observar aquella arena dorada danzar por el cielo. La noche tomo posesión por completo de la ciudad, las estrellas y la luna brillaban fuertemente en el cielo y desde lo alto un resplandor dorado surgió, finos lazos de arena dorada comenzaron a bailar entre las calles y entrar por las ventanas de cada niño, los ojos de jack brillaban y una sonrisa se asomaba por su cara.

Una ligera música llego a los oídos de jack, el levanto su cabeza y su mirada fue directa hacia la ventana de una casa, era ella, la misma chica de la otra vez, seguía tocando esa flauta, ella no lo había visto, no traía la misma vestimenta de la ves pasada, esta ocasión traía puesto una especie de vestido sin mangas que terminaba en un short, la prenda tenía un color rosa muy parecido al de su cabello, con un estampado de flores blancas, jack no savia mucho de moda asi que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba aquella cosa que traía puesta, también observo que en los pies llevaba unos botines cafes y aun conservaba puesta la corona de flores, su pelo estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas que llegaban hasta la cintura.

Algo choco contra el cuello de Jack, el instintivamente golpeo su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, rápidamente reviso lo que había atrapado con la mano

-lo siento hadita, te aplaste un poco- dijo jack un poco preocupado

La pequeña hada se levanto un tanto atontada, cuando por fin se recupero, al ver a jack se volvió a desmallar, jack la atrapo antes de que callera al suelo

-me estabas observando- dijo la joven sentada en la ventana

-tu, tu si me puedes ver-

-si- respondió la chica

- pero como, tu, no eres muy grande para verme?-

-yo también soy un espíritu al igual que tu, bueno, tu ya eres guardián-

-espera como sabes que soy guardián, yo no tengo idea ni quién eres-jack seguía sosteniendo a la pequeña hadita en con sus manos y al decir esto la agito levemente

-yo se muchas cosas de ti- le respondió la chica riéndose levemente

-espera eso me suena a acoso-

-jaaa no te acoso exactamente-

-espera, a que te refieres con exactamente- la pequeña hada en la mano de jack estaba volviendo a tomar conciencia pero cuando jack dijo eso estampo su mano contra el enorme marco de aquella ventana

-creo que el hada de los dientes no le agradara ver a sus pequeñas haditas asi- dijo riéndose la joven

-oh! Lo siento pequeña, te lastime?- jack trato de hacer reaccionar a la adita tocándole leventente la espalda con la yema de sus dedos, esta poco apoco fue abriendo los ojos y se puso a volar a un lado de la cabeza de jack con una pequeña bolsita de dientes en sus manos.

-bueno y que hacías aquí, para quien tocas esas canciones?- jack pregunto un poco curioso

Ella abrió la ventana, entro a la casa e invito a jack a que hiciera lo mismo, jack entro y la hadita lo siguió, una cuna era la que se encontraba en aquella habitación, la chica se acerco a la cuna, comenzó a tocar su flauta , la pequeña bebe que se encontraba dentro a comenzó a reírse, el hadita estaba maravillada viendo a la bebe , poco a poco la pequeña cerró los ojos y quedo dormida

-solamente ellos pueden verme, los niños mas grandes no pueden-

-y eso por que?-

-no lo se, bueno me tengo que ir- la chica trepo al marco de la ventana-

-ESPERA! – grito jack -no me has dicho tu nombre-

-me llamo Céfiro- ella dio un salto de la ventana, jack la quiso seguir pero cuando estuvo afuera no la encontró por ningún lado

-bueno creo que ella realmente me acosaba, o tu qué piensas hadita?- la hadita lo miro con una cara de enojo que solo podían hacer las mujeres celosas

-oh vamos pequeña, sabes que tu eres mi favorita- dijo jack soltando una carcajada, el hada no pudo evitar desmallarse de nuevo al oír esas palabras.

* * *

chada! a qui esta el tercero, opinen porfa :D amm la ropa de la chica es un palazzo shorts es como un vestido vestido straple pero en short ._. yo tampoco se mucho de moda pero tengo uno asi xD, aam para lo de la flauta y eso les recomiendo escuchar musica de flauta para inspirarse, asi le hago yo para escribir xD, en fin ojala les guste luego sabran el por que del nombre de la historia :D


	4. capitulo 4: sabes mucho de mi

- Tooth!- dijo jack alegremente al ver al hada

-JACK!- al hada se le esponjaron las plumas al verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada, solo quería pasar para decir hola, no puedo?- pregunto jack con una mirada coqueta –además tenía que regresarte esto- la hadita salió detrás del hombro de jack

Tolas las pequeñas hadas no podían dejar de ver a jack una estaban metiendo sus pequeñas manos a la boca de jack

-chicas tranquilas, contrólense- dijo tooth un riendo un poco, apartándolas de la boca de jack

-solo yo puedo ver esos hermosos dientes- a tooth le brillaban los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca de aquellos dientes tan blancos.

-jaa, de hecho tooth, te quería decir, la otra vez sentí un pequeño dolor en la muela, podrías revisar-

-claro que si jack- tooth tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

Al momento que el hada de los dientes se acerco a jack este paso su baston por detrás del espalda de ella y la acerco lo mas que pudo a el

-¿¡Qué haces jack!?- el hada pregunto sorprendida, se empezó a sonrojar, estaba tan cerca de los labios del guardián, eso la ponía nerviosa

-vamos a dar un paseo- respondió el guardián con una sonrisa traviesa

-pero… tengo mucho trabajo- dijo tooth tartamudeando un poco y bajando la mirada

-oh! Vamos, solo será un ratito- jack, aun mantenía su bastón detrás de la espalda de tooth, asi que la jalo fuera del palacio del palacio de los dientes lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que las pequeñas haditas los siguieran

Los dos estaban ya por los cielos, jack tenía tomada a tooth del brazo, jack solo reia

-jack, a donde vamos?- dijo el hada riéndose un poco

-no se, a donde nos lleve el viento supongo-

A tooth se le había olvidado por completo el trabajo, se la pasaba muy cómodamente con jack

Jack tomo a tooth por la cintura, la coloco muy cerca de el, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro

Jack levanto el mento de tooth y se acerco a sus labios, eran pocos milímetros lo que los separaban, toothiana cerro los ojos, pero cuando estaban apunto de besarse jack levanto la cabeza y la beso en la frente.

-será mejor que regresemos- dijo jack

-sí, creo que si- dijo tooth un poco desanimada

Ambos se dirigieron de regreso al palacio de los dientes, una vez en el jack y tooth se despidieron con un abrazo

-nos veremos después tooth- dijo jack con una sonrisa

-eso espero- dijo tooth alegremente

Jack salió volando del palacio.

Un rato después jack se encontraba caminando por un bosque, estaba apunto de crear una tormenta de nieve para divertirse cuando la chica extraña apareció

-hey tu, por que no la besaste?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de céfiro –realmente querías hacerlo no?-

-Ja! Ahora estoy seguro de que me acosas-

-no te acoso exactamente, creo que esa no es la palabra correcta-

-oh vamos, claro que es asi y además tienes celos- dijo jack con un tono de burla

-si claro, celos de alguien que apenas sabe que existo, además eso no responde mi pregunta- céfiro contesto con un tono irónico

-bueno, Céfiro- dijo jack con un tono seductor (según el) – le congelaría el corazón, la dejaría helada, simplemente soy irresistible- jack se rio un poco

-el corazón o los labios?- Céfiro levanto una ceja –es lo mismo que pasa con los esquimales no es asi, le arrancarías piel de los labios, por eso ellos se besan con la nariz, prácticamente es como congelarle la boca-

-si ya sabes, para que preguntas-

-solo lo quería confirmar, mi querido jack- céfiro utilizo el mismo tono burlesco de jack

-creo que sabes mucho sobre mí- dijo jack

-solo un poco- respondió céfiro-

-un poco demasiado diría yo y yo no se nada de ti-

-tu sabes quien soy, solo que no me reconoces-

-mi memoria no es muy buena sabes, si me ayudaras seria mas fácil-

-bueno yo te eh ayudado muchas veces jack-

-y por qué no me ayudas ahora?- jack sabia que ella le resultaba familiar, lo pensaba cada vez que veía esos ojos color miel.

-uhmm, no se- dijo la chica

-oh vamos, solo dime que tipo de espíritu eres-

-eso tu ya lo sabes, me has nombrado muchas veces-

-¿estás segura?- pregunto jack

- nos veremos después jack frost- céfiro no respondió

Una corriente de viento muy fuerte levanto la nieve provocando que jack se cubriera los ojos, cuando pudo levantar la mirada ella se había ido

-pero que mujer tan extraña, ahora estoy seguro que me acosa, como sea, es linda-

Jack invoco al viento para regresar a casa.

* * *

perdooon por tardar pero ocurrio un pequeño problemita x_x bueno como sea, esto se puso bueno jejeje :D pues den su opinion y gracias por leer los amo 3 (tratare de poner el proximo capitulo mañana o hoy mismo :D )


	5. capitulo 5: un beso de esquimal

-norte, por que nos has llamado, y donde esta jack-

-tranquila tooth, no le ha pasado nada a jack – explico norte –la razón por que los llame es porque hombre de la luna ha hablado conmigo-

- y eso que tiene que ver con jack?- pregunto bunnymund

Un signo de pregunta se dibujo sobre la cabeza de sandman que estaba un poco adormilado

-veran-dijo norte –pitch a regresado, y esta vez esta buscando a jack, quiere algo de el

Sandman entre cerro los ojos haciendo un gesto de enojo

-pero que querría pith de jack- dijo tooth

-pitch sabe que jack se sintió solo durante mucho tiempo, el podría usar eso para beneficiarse, tal vez sea parte de uno de sus planes- explico norte

-estás seguro de eso- dijo bunnymund-

-claro que si, ya les eh dicho que hombre de la luna me lo dijo-

-que le vamos a decir a jack- tooth se veía angustiada, sandman lo noto, tomo una de sus manos y le sonrio para calmarla un poco

-tranquila, yo hablare con el- dijo norte.

En alguna parte del mundo jack se encontraba sentado sobre el helado techo de una casa, estaba pensando en aquella chica extraña, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho, por que habrá dicho que ya la conocía o que había pedido su ayuda antes. Jack se puso de pie e invoco al viento

-viento llévame a caja- grito alegremente jack –espera un momento- se quedo pensando

-hey! se que estas ahí, sal- dijo jack –ya se quien eres, espíritu del viento-

Una fuerte ráfaga golpeo a jack despeinando su cabello, un pequeño grupo de mariposas comenzaron a acercarse, al igual que un montoncito de hojas formando un pequeño remolino de viento del cual apareció céfiro, justo enfrente de jack

-por fin te diste cuenta- dijo céfiro con una sonrisa -se mucho de ti, porque he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, no porque te acose, tú me llamas-

-pero el viento es algo que yo utilizo casi para muchas cosas, crear ventiscas de nieve y más- dijo jack –entonces tu…- jack no termino la frase

- el viento es libertad, pero de cierta forma, si, yo soy parte de ti, se podría decir- dijo céfiro

-pero…- jack miro a esos enormes ojos miel –como es que no eh sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo, pero, aun asi siento como si ya te conociera, como si te hubiera visto antes-

-tu me hiciste viento, tu me hiciste libre, me ayudaste hace mucho-céfiro le devolvió la mirada a jack

-¿yo?, como puede haber echo eso- dijo jack – amenos que tu… tu eras esa chica, la que dejen en la nieve, pero, solo te congele, no fui de mucha ayuda- jack bajo la mirada

-mi vida era un infierno, tu me liveraste de ella-

-pero lo que hice después…-

-el se lo merecía-

-yo solia verte jugar, me enojaba ver tus moretes en lacara, a veces tenia la impresión de que me podias escuchar-

-yo podía escucharte, pero no verte, nunca dije nada porque crei que tanto golpe en la cabeza me habia vuelto loca- céfiro se sento alado de jack y el hiso lo mismo.

-yo sabia que había visto esos ojos antes, pero, no entiendo, como eres parte de mi, mi viento es frio y tu, pareces muy calida- dijo jack

-cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo frio-explico céfiro – aun hay cosas que no recuerdo de mi vida pasada, antes de ser céfiro, lo recuerdo solo llegan de golpe, como la primera vez que me llamaste, te reconocí al instante, supe que era parte de ti, creo que en alguna parte de mis recuerdos esta la respuesta del porque solo los más pequeños pueden verme –

Jack, se acerco a céfiro, ella lentamente fue acercando su cara, hasta que los dos pudieron sentir su alieto

-te arrancare los labios- dijo jack , alejándose un poco y frotando su nariz contra la de ella – lo recuerdas, besos de esquimales, eso tu ya lo sabes-

-eso no pasara, yo soy parte de ti- dijo céfiro

Ella se volvió se acerco aun mas y coloco sus manos en el cuello del guardián, podía sentir su fría respiración, por fin sus labios se tocaron, jack empezó asentir que su temperatura corporal aumentaba, era como si ella lo provocara, la punta de sus lenguas se tocaron, jack coloco una mano de tras de la cabeza de ella, el nunca había sentido una sensación tan cálida antes, ni cuando estaba con tooth, lentamente se separaron

-lo ves, a mi no me puedes congelar los labios-

-¿como es posible eso?-

-yo soy parte de ti-

La noche callo y ellos no se habían dado cuenta, la arena de sandman ya se encontraba entre las calles entrando por las ventanas.

-mira que bonito, siempre me ha encantado mirarla- dijo jack

-cada vez que yo la veo, es como si me sintiera una niña- los ojos de céfiro brillaban

-oye…- jack susurro al oído de céfiro –a mi me siguen gustando los besos de esquimal- y froto la nariz de la chica con tra la suya, la nariz de céfiro se puso roja automáticamente.

-a mi también me gustan- dijo céfiro

* * *

a qui esta :DDD que les parese si pongo un poco de pervercion (pequeñas cochinadas 3 ) en esto :D ? gracias por leer opinen :D


	6. capitulo 6: no me hagas enojar

-Norte por que me has llamado solo a mi, donde están los demás?-

-necesitaba hablar contigo a solas Jack-

-¿Por qué?-

-hombre de la luna hablo conmigo y al parecer pitch regreso-

-pero, entonces por que no le avisas te a los demás-

-el quiere algo de ti Jack- dijo Norte seriamente mirándolo a los ojos

Jack abrió los ojos en señal de asombro, podía sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y enchinaba su piel

-pero que podría obtener de mi- pregunto Jack

-bueno- dijo Norte un poco más relajado –tampoco se tanto

-una vez el me dijo que juntos podríamos crear un mundo para los dos, un mundo de frio y oscuridad – Jack bajo la mirada –pero claro que le dije que no- volvió a levantar la cabeza viendo a norte

-Bueno como sea el caso, solo, mantente alejado de pitch si lo legas a ver- dijo santa sonriendo un poco – nos mantendremos todos en guardia, nada te pasara-

Jack sonrió, siempre que estaba con Norte se sentía seguro. Un duende con un plato lleno de galletas se acerco a ellos, el pequeño caminaba como si estuviera mareado y su cascabel resonaba por toda la habitación

-quieres una galleta- dijo norte con una sonrisa

-Claro-dijo Jack devolviéndole la sonrisa –pero seguro que esto es comestible-

- bueno si lo traen los duendes no creo- dijo Santa riéndose

Jack hiso un mueca de asco y dejo la galleta de nuevo en el plato

-oye Norte-

-dime-

-re cuerdas que te pregunte hace tiempo sobre el espíritu del viento-

-uhmm si, por – Norte trago las gallates que tenia en la boca

-ya la conosi-

Norte casi se ahoga con una de las galletas que estaba comiendo

-bueno tarde o temprano la tenias que conocer-

- ¿Cómo?, tu ya savias de ella-

- si, pero no mucho, se pocas cosas de ella, tu deberías de saber más que yo-

-pero por que no me habías dicho nada antes- pregunto jack

-hombre de la luna hablo con migo cuando ella despertó en nuestro mundo, tu solo tienes que ir descubriendo quien es ella-

La confusión fue evidente en el rostro de Jack. ¿Qué cosas tendría que descubrir de ella?

Céfiro volaba por los cielos, su presencia era evidente, se notaba con la fuerza con la que se agitaban las hojas de los arboles, pero nadie podía verla, ni siquiera los otros espíritus, ella se movía en entre el viento, era uno con él, ella era el viento, su risa se escuchaba en forma de un eco llevado por el aire.

Algo distrajo a Céfiro, un sonido, eran gritos, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían aquellos gritos, era una casa un poco apartada de la ciudad, se asomo por la ventana y lo que vio la lleno de rabia.

-Eres un idiota!- gritaba el padre a su hijo que se encontraba llorando en el piso

-lo siento- decía el niño entre lagrimas desconsoladas

-mira lo que has hecho, estúpido- el iracundo padre señalaba la botella de licor rota en el piso

El sonido un golpe tras otro combinado con el llanto de un bebe era lo único que se escuchaba por tola la casa

Céfiro entro por la ventana haciendo sentir una fuerte corriente de aire, pero eso no fue inconveniente para el padre que seguía golpeando a su hijo, Céfiro se dirigió al habitación del más pequeño abrió la puerta y se acerco a la cuna, en cuanto el pequeño la vio dejo de llorar, ella comenzó a tocar su flauta y solo paro hasta que el bebe quedo dormido, salió de la casa y espero. En algún momento aquel hombre tendría que salir.

Céfiro espero arriba de la rama de un árbol, el hombre salió, se veía muy apurado, se paro enfrente del carro y empezó a buscar la llave, un brillo azul se reflejo en los ojos de Céfiro, la rama en la que estaba quedaba justo arriba del hombre

-adiós idiota-murmuro céfiro

Ella salto de la rama provocando que esta se quebrara y callera encima de aquel hombre.

Céfiro bajo lentamente al suelo, camino hacia el moribundo hombre y puso un pie sobre el aplastándole la cabeza, sangre manchaba el piso cubierto de blanca nieve

-te gusta idiota, te gusta lo que se siente- céfiro gritaba y los arboles se agitaban

Ella podía escuchar la agitada respiración del hombre, con toda la fuerza que pudo, levanto su pie y le patio la cara, asi como el lo había hecho con su hijo.

-espero que te haya gustado- una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa se formo en la boca de céfiro y un extraño brillo azul podía verse en sus ojos.

* * *

TADAAAA! habia querido poner un dibujo que hice de Céfiro de avatar pero no se pudo x_x pero deje el link de la imagen en mi perfil :DDDDDDD es de mi cuenta de deviantart :) si quisiera enseñarles despues otra imagen la pondria en esa cuenta :D, bueno, pronto pondre el otro capitulo comente, opinen y eso :B


	7. capitulo 7: Mis recuerdos

Poco es lo que recuerdo de mi vida humana pero las veces que lo pude ver nunca se me podrán olvidar, aun lo recuerdo, aquel día nevado que lo vi por primera vez, creí haber estado loca, recuerdo que no lo podía dejar de ver, mi mirada estaba fija en el joven que se encontraba dándome la espalda caminando descalzo entre la nieve, como si no sintiera el frio, copos de nieve descansaban en su blanco cabello, el se giro y comenzó a observarme, parecía extrañado, yo no podía moverme, estaba petrificada, lo único que el hiso es volver a girar y seguir su camino, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

-mami!, eh visto a Jack frost- llegue gritando a casa

-hija el solo es una expresión, no hagas mucho ruido por favor si no despertara tu padre- dijo mi madre –ahora toca una de tus canciones para tu hermanita, para que pueda dormir-

Tome mi flauta y comencé a tocarla, el bebe que se encontraba en los brazos de mi madre poco a poco cerraba los ojos hasta quedar dormido, tal vez es por eso que solo los más pequeños pueden verme.

Me encantaba salir a jugar en la nieve, pero siempre me alejaba de los demás, no quería que notaran mis golpes. Mi madre siempre me contaba historias de Jack Frost, ella insistía en que solo eran historias pero yo estaba segura de que aquella extraña persona de cabello blanco que había visto era Jack, a veces juraba escuchar su risa pero ya no podía verlo, en algunas ocasiones me sentaba en la nieve, cuando nadie me veía y me ponía a tocar mi flauta, estaba segura de que el me escucharía y lo podría volver a ver pero tuvieron que pasar 10 años para que eso pasara.

-papa por favor perdóname, solo no me fije que se me hiso tarde- yo suplicaba en mi mente, no quería que me volviera a golpear.

-eres una pequeña zorra, de seguro estabas con alguien-

-papa te lo juro que no- dije entre lagrimas, el aprovechaba cualquier situación para golpearme

-cállate!- sentí como una botella de cristal se rompía en mi cabeza

Esa noche escape de casa mientras mi padre dormía, camine por horas entre el frio y la oscuridad, arrastrándome entre la nieve, hasta que ya no pude moverme más, lo llame entre lagrimas, era mi única esperanza, solo suplicaba, ya no quería vivir, sentía que dejando de vivir de alguna forma podría ser libre, fue entonces cuando lo volví a ver, sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos, ya no tenía frio, me sentí segura, mi mirada se clavo en la de el

-gracias- fue lo último que le dije antes de cerrar mis ojos

Mi mente se transporto a otro lugar, se supone que había muerto, abrí mis ojos yo estaba de pie, la luna me dijo mi nombre, Céfiro, ahora me llamaba asi, camine, no sabia hacia donde iba, era como si mis pies me guiaran, por fin me detuve, levante la mirada, me encontraba enfrente de mi casa Jack estaba en ella, el no me pudo ver, la luna me explico que no me podría ver hasta que el lo quisiera, no comprendí eso hasta después, lo que paso esa noche en aquel lugar me hiso comprender que yo era parte de Jack.

Aun no recuerdo cual era mi nombre ni que paso con mi mama o mi hermana pero espero saberlo pronto.

* * *

holaaaa perdon por no subirlo antes pero la migraña me ataco D: pero a qui esta un poco cortito pero ya esta xD, este capitulo se supone que lo narra Céfiro porque son sus recuerdos, aprecio mucho que comenten 3


	8. capitulo 8: hierba magica

Jack volaba por los aires en busca de Céfiro, llevaba horas buscándola

-Donde podrá estar- se pregunto

Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el viento, viajaba por los cielos son saber a donde iba, solo se dejaba llevar, por fin abrió los ojos, vio a la joven sentada en un árbol, Jack toco con sus fríos dedos la espalda de la chica, ella lo sintió , era una sensación placentera, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, podía sentir como la mano de Jack se deslizaba hasta su cuello.

-que haces?- pregunto Jack

-solo observo- contesto Céfiro

Jack pudo ver como una ambulancia se llevaba un cuerpo totalmente cubierto con una manta blanca manchada de sangre

-Que paso-

-no lo se- dijo la chica

-y que haces viendo esto- Jack se sento a un lado de ella

-no se , quieres ir a otro lugar- pregunto Céfiro y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios

-claro!- dijo Jack con entusiasmo

Céfiro se levanto, tomo la mano de Jack y le dijo acercándose a su oído

-cierra los ojos-

Jack obedeció, sintió como la chica ponía sus brazos alrededor de el, también pudo sentir como una suave brisa rosaba su rostro, sus pies descalzos tocaron un suelo cubierto de nieve

-ya puedes abrirlos!- grito Céfiro

Se encontraban en lo más alto de una montaña cubierta de nieve, Jack ya había estado en ese lugar muchas veces le encantaba

-yo te veía cada vez que venias a qui- dijo Céfiro - a mi también me encanta-

Ella se sento en el frio suele al borde de la montaña, balanceando las piernas mientras que el viento movía su cabello y las flores de su corona se agitaban hasta convertirse en mariposas rojas que fueron a rodeara Jack, Céfiro giro la cabeza para verlo y le dedico una sonrisa tierna que el le regreso.

-ven a sentarte- dijo Céfiro

Jack le hiso caso y al momento que fue a sentarse a su lado las mariposas que lo rodeaban se posaron sobre la cabeza de Céfiro convirtiéndose de nuevo en flores

-esta vista me encanta- dijo Jack

Céfiro sonrió y saco algo de su escote

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jack

-una plantita mágica- contesto Céfiro riendo un poco

-espera, esto ya lo eh visto antes, es un cigarro-

-pero esto no es cualquier cigarro, querido Jack-

-eso te volverá loca-

-no más de lo que ya estoy, además, ya no somos humanos Jack, esto ya no nos causa más daño que el de alocarnos un poco-

Céfiro encendió el cigarro de marihuana y lo llevo a su boca dándole una calada, volvió a retirarlo de su boca para después acercarse a expulsar lentamente el humo dentro de la boca de Jack. Céfiro se retiraba lentamente y Jack seguía su boca inhalando el hipnotizaste humo.

-te gusto- pregunto Céfiro dando otra calada

Jack sonrió y la tomo por la cintura, podía sentir como el humo pasa por su garganta. Lentamente el beso se hacía más intenso y el cigarro quedo sobre el suelo apagándose con la nieve

Las manos de Céfiro se encontraban en alrededor del cuello de Jack, mientras que las de Jack cada vez bajaban mas por la espalda de Céfiro, se distrajeron tanto del mundo que los dos cayeron de la orilla de la montaña en la que se encontraban. Comenzaron a caer pero Céfiro cerro los ojos convirtiéndolos a ambos en viento hasta tocar el piso. Abrieron los ojos, ambos estaban cubiertos de copos de nieve hasta el pelo, estaban sobre la fría nieve, Céfiro estaba acostada y Jack sobre ella

-¿No tienes frio?- pregunto Jack

-cuanto estoy contigo yo soy frio recuerdas- dijo Céfiro acercándose a su oído

Jack sonrio y la tomo de la espalda levantándola un poco, puso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella, rosando su intimidad. Céfiro cerro los ojos y comenzó a besar a Jack, le encantaba sentir la lengua de Jack en su boca.

Jack recostó nuevamente a Céfiro en la nieve, deslizo su mano entre el pecho de ella hasta llegar entre sus piernas donde comenzó a acariciarla con la llema de los dedos, pero cuando intento quitarle un poco de ropa Céfiro lo detuvo

-Hey!, espera-

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Jack

-quiero dejarte un poco mas con las ganas- dijo Céfiro riendo

-uhmm que mala-

* * *

a qui esta :D un poco perverso, ojala les guste x) opinen porfa :DDD


	9. capitulo 9: amor de humanos

-ven, caminemos un rato- dijo Céfiro apoyando sus pies en la nieve y Jack la siguió

-Jack, ¿Qué arias si pudieras ser humano otra vez, aun que sea por un pequeño tiempo?- l pregunto Céfiro

-no lo se- jack se detuvo y se recargo en un árbol –cuando era humano mi sueño era conocer el mundo- suspiro- salir de ese pequeño pueblo en el que me encontraba y llevar a mi hermana conmigo-

Céfiro se detuvo enfrente de él arrepintiéndose por haber preguntado eso

-oye, lo siento…- ella podía notar la nostalgia en los ojos de jack

-no te preocupes- Dijo Jack –yo, vi crecer a mi hermana sin saber que era ella, la vi jugar con otros niños, a veces ella se notaba triste, nunca pude saber que era por mi asta que recupere mis recuerdos- suspiro –si pudiera ser humano otra vez, creo, que solo me gustaría divertirme viajar al lado de alguien, amar como lo hacen los humanos, con música, con dolor, mirando a través de los ojos del otro, sabiendo que un dia morirán, que eso no durara para siempre-

Céfiro vio su reflejo en los ojos de jack

-con la esperanza de encontrarse en otra vida, quisiera sentir eso otra vez- termino Jack y miro al cielo

- tu tuviste a alguien asi cuando eras humano cierto- dijo Céfiro

-si, no recuerdo aun su nombre pero recuerdo quererla de esa forma, soñábamos con escaparnos, conocer el mundo e ir a los grandes bailes, recuerdo como me perdía en su mirada- respondió Jack

-yo también recuerdo tener a alguien asi- dijo céfiro bajando la mirada –recuerdo las noches que conseguía escaparme de casa para verlo, acariciar su oscuro cabello y besar aquellos negros ojos con enormes pestañas, no era precisamente alguien alto, pero tenía ese aire de chico malo que a todas nos encanta-

-Yo también lo recuerdo- dijo jack – yo solia verte con el, recuerdo las hermosas sonrisas que el podía provocar en ti- Jack enredo uno de sus dedos en el cabello de Céfiro

-el realmente me hacia sentir e un jodido sueño- dijo Céfiro aun con la mirada en el piso –cada beso que me dava, cada vez que tocaba mi espalda, era morir en vida- ella cerro los ojos – pero el era un chico malo, ellos no cambia tan fácil por alguien, yo casi no lo podía ver por culpa de mi padre y no tardo en cambiarme, cuando me despedí de el yo no podía dejar de llorar y abrazarlo, el me dijo que me amaba pero era muy difícil estar conmigo fue cuando le di el ultimo beso- Céfiro suspiro y abrió los ojos – extraño ese dulce sentimiento de dolor-

-yo también dijo Jack-

-espero algún dia volver a sentirlo- Céfiro solto una sonrisa

-eso se escucho muy masoquista querida- Dijo Jack riendo

-ven volemos- dijo céfiro levantándose en el aire y tomando a Jack de la mano

* * *

AQUI ESTA POR FIN :D espero les guste ya tratare de ponerlos mas seguido, ya entre a la prepa y x_x muchos trabajos pero bueno hare lo que pueda :D comenten


	10. capitulo 10: Mi sombra

Nunca has tenido ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza cuando recuerdas a alguien que solía estar contigo, esa horrible sensación de desesperación al saber que ya nunca más estarás con esa persona y tu no puedes hacer nada, entonces, en ese momento de desesperación lo único que te queda por hacer es recordar lo que solían hacer, como se divertían, como ponías tus manos en su cuello y acariciabas hasta llegar a su cabello, viendo tu reflejo en esos hermosos ojos, no te queda nada más que aceptar tu soledad viendo la sombra de lo que aquello solia ser

-este sentimiento nunca desaparecerá- dijo pitch tocando su sombra en la pared que en ese momento tenia la forma de una mujer

-oh querida, por que teníamos que acabar de esta forma- se lamento pitch

-recuerdo tu hermosa boca roja, tu delicado cuello y nuestro trajico final-

Pitch se inco en el piso y por un momento pudo sentir una mano tocar su mejilla, por un momento sus terroríficos ojos tomaron la misma expresión que la de un niño desconsolado y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras golpeaba el suelo.

-oh querida, aria cualquier cosa por volverte a tener – dijo Pitch con un tono de voz tan siniestro y escalofriante que jamás se pudiera imaginar alguien

-pero estamos destinados a este horrible final donde lo único que me pude alegrar es el sufrimiento y miedo de los demás- un caballo de sombras se acerco y pitch puso su mano sobre el lomo de aquel siniestro animal

-el llanto, los gritos y los rostros de desesperación de esos inocentes niños es lo que me hace recordar el tiempo en el que estábamos juntos- Dijo pitch acariciando suavemente la cabeza del animal.

Camino hacia la pared y volvió a tocar su sombra.

-no son los mejores recuerdos los que el miedo me provoca, pero, es como volver a sentir que estamos juntos y aun que sea enfermizo esos malos recuerdos me alegran y alimentan mi ya podrida alma – suspiro –es lo que me hace sentir de nuevo ese doloroso amor humano que es lo único natural que permanece en mi alma-

Un sentimiento de ira invadió a Pitch tan fuertemente que provoco en el lagrimas de coraje que se escapaban de aquellos atemorizantes ojos anaranjados llenos de odio e ira acumulada por el paso de los años

-para mi el tiempo pasa lento y mi sufrimiento es eterno ya que soy inmortal- paso las manos por su cara arañándosela -en cambio, esos malditos guardianes pueden querer, sentir ternura , amar pero no de la forma en que yo lo hago, yo a un conservo ese doloroso y dulce amor como el de los humanos, ellos ya no tienen ese dulce sentimiento de dolor que tanto disfrutan los humanos al masoquisarse con el amor- dijo pitch con una expresión melancólica

-en cambio yo, estoy destinado a vivir con este sentimiento eternamente, sin que mi pesadilla tenga final , viviendo tan cerca de ti sin poder disfrutarte, solo viendo tu silueta, siendo perseguido y acosado tan dulce y placenteramente por esa sombra de mi indeseado pasado, amándote mas cada dia en lugar de olvidarte con el paso del tiempo, pero como podría olvidarte mi querida, si tu no te fuiste por completo…-Pitch callo un momento –solo nuestro final fue muy atros y que daste destinada a ser algo que me perseguirá por siempre…-no termino la frase

La sombra de Pitch que se reflejaba en la pared volvió a tomar la forma de una mujer y se fue despegando lentamente de la pared. Pitch levanto una mano intentando tocar aquella sombra pero fue imposible, solo logro atravesar la silueta sin rostro de una mujer

-Mi preciada sombra- continuo pitch.

* * *

a qui esta :D todo este capitulo trata sobre pitch ojala les guste :DDDD


	11. aviso!

leeeeeeees informoo y comunico que estoy en examenes DDDD: no se cuando pueda poner el otro cap lo are en cuanto puedaaaa lo siento DDDD:


End file.
